Hoodie
Brian Thomas was a character in the ARG Marble Hornets and appears to have been a good friend of Tim's. His first appearance is at the beginning of the series in multiple tapes where it is shown that he is the main character for Marble Hornets, but is consistently annoyed and confused by Alex's attitude. When the tapes that Jay got from Alex end, it was unclear as to where Brian was or what happened to him. In Entry #51, Brian innocently wanders about and gets several thought-provoking shots of himself wandering a burned down building that Alex plans to claim is Brian's characters old burned down school. During the shooting, Brian gets very uneasy, and asks Alex to hurry up, only to be assaulted by [The Operator shortly afterwards. When the camera turns back on, Brian runs all over the building for Alex and stumbles across Tim who is coughing in the corner of a burned room. When Brian turns, The Operator is behind him and the video cuts again. When the video comes back, Brian is dragged off screen by an unknown figure believed to be Alex, while another figure (or possibly the same) picks up the camera and leaves him behind. Entry #54 shows Brian once again, however considering he is okay in the tape (as is Tim), this tape must come before Entry #51. Here he waits with Alex in Tim's apartment while Tim goes off to turn the power back on. He is at the apartment to discuss what the movie trailers music should be. He is also in Entry #55, attempting to shoot a scene and talking with Alex and Tim about a potential shooting spot. Hoodie Hoodie is the fan-given nickname of a hooded character in Marble Hornets, first appearing in Entry 41. Not much is known about him until close to Entry #83, and even after the end of the series, many questions remain. Hoodie has been seen in a several entries, the first time in Entry #39 where he first appears, stalking Jay while he sleeps in his car. In Entry #61, Hoodie is confirmed to be at least one of the people posting to the Totheark account. During Entry #83, Tim attacks Hoodie, causing him to fall from a windowsill, seemingly killing him. Tim collects a tape from his pocket, which is shown, during Entry #84, to be the footage of Alex's auditions for Marble Hornets before he encountered The Operator. Brian is shown to be wearing the same hoodie during the auditions as Hoodie always wore, leading Tim to believe they were one and the same. This theory was later proven to be true in Entry #86, which also confirmed that Hoodie was indeed killed by the fall. In an interview for Marble Hornets, Troy Wagner, Joseph DeLage, and Tim Sutton confirmed Brian to be Hoodie. Connections and Motives Hoodie's connections and intentions were never made clear, although it is known that he was trying to kill Alex. It is shown in entry #73 that Hoodie regularly consumes pills, since he has several empty containers of them in his living space. The fact that he has stolen pills from both Alex and Tim supports the theory that Hoodie is suffering similar symptoms as those experienced by Tim. It is important to note that since the Marble Hornets crew has stated they do not use any parts of the mythos that have arisen since the creation of the series; they do not use the term proxy. Therefore, Hoodie is not a proxy. Facts: *Link to the series: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCACDEE1E71FC8E5E *The nickname Hoodie was fan-made, since the character was originally just adressed as "the hooded figure". The names "Hoodie" and 'Masky" were eventually accepted by THAC as canon. *He was created by THAC for the ARG Marble Hornets. *Contary to popular belief Hoodie is not a creepypasta character nor a proxy. Hoodie and Masky originated in the YouTube series Marble Hornets and not only aren't proxies but have never even come into contact with Slender Man. The main antagonist of Marble Hornets is The Operator, a similar character to Slender Man with several fundamental aspects altered. The Operator does not use proxies, and neither Masky nor Hoodie are ever seen trying to help it. The opposite is true, actually, as they are constantly trying to impede Alex, who is also trying to destroy The Operator, but through a different method than they are. Additionally, Hoodie and Masky are the alternate personas of Brian Thomas and Tim Wright. By the end of Marble Hrnets, Brian is dead, and Tim has cast off his personality shifts. Neither have had control of their shifts, do not show any ability to remember what has happened, and Tim specifically does everything both as Masky and as himself to stop The Operator the best he can. By the end of the series, Tim and Hoodie were enemies, and Hoodie was ultimately killed by Tim and then revealed to be Brian. However there is nothing wrong with portraying them as proxies and/or having them interact with creepypasta characters in fanwork as long as you know the truth. Category:Everyone Category:Male